1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to a connector which uses a spring member to prevent a partial connection.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
A prior art connector assembly that uses a spring member to prevent a partial connection is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,178,552. This prior art connector assembly comprises a first connector having a hollow receptacle and a mating second connector that is insertable into the receptacle of the first connector. A spring member is provided in the receptacle for applying a repulsive spring force to the second connector if the second connector is not correctly mated to the first connector. A spring receiving device is arranged between the second connector and the spring member for transmitting the repulsive spring force. However, since the compression spring comes into contact only with the upper end of the spring receiving device, the reaction force of the spring member tends to incline the spring receiving device. Consequently, there are disclosed guiding means which comprise lateral projections on the spring receiving device. The lateral projections are intended to guide the spring receiving device by interacting with grooves provided in the receptacle. However, the guiding means only can prevent the inclination of the spring receiving member to a limited extent, and the residual inclination or tilt makes the connection operation of the connector more difficult.
The present invention was developed in view of the above problem and an object thereof is to provide a connector which can ensure a smooth connection with a mating connector, in particular without forcibly turning the mating connector aside and securely preventing a partial connection.